Airlines and other sellers have developed sophisticated revenue management systems (RMSs) to optimize revenue. Generally, when a flight is first added to an airline's flight schedule, the airline's revenue management system attempts to maximize revenue for the flight by establishing a plurality of fare classes and then allocating the number of seats and price assigned to each fare class. The revenue management system will thereafter continue to monitor the actual demand within each fare class relative to forecasted demand, to dynamically reevaluate the inventory allocation and pricing of each fare class for a given flight. In this manner, the airlines attempt to fly each aircraft as full as possible without allowing earlier-booking discount-fare passengers to displace later-booking full-fare passengers.
While conventional revenue management systems employ sophisticated tools to anticipate future travel, forecasting errors invariably lead to unanticipated excess capacity. In addition, an airline can utilize its revenue management system to forecast its anticipated excess capacity on a given flight associated with seats that are predicted to be empty. Furthermore, unexpected external events, such as a price war or extreme weather conditions, can also affect an airline's excess capacity. Thus, in an attempt to reduce such excess capacity, airlines periodically reevaluate the inventory allocation and pricing of each fare class for a given flight. An airline cannot simply discount the published fares for such unsold seats, however, without either starting a fare war or compromising its own underlying fare structure (i.e., without also reducing its full-fare prices for business travelers). Thus, there is currently no effective way for airlines to dispose of such excess capacity.
Although many airlines fill empty seats with “standby” passengers, this practice is typically limited to instances where some oversight on the part of either the passenger or the airline has occurred. For example, the passenger's flight may have been overbooked, the passenger may have missed an original flight, or the passenger may have purchased a ticket at or near the time of the flight. Moreover, standby travel is costly for the airline and is inconvenient for the passenger because there is no guarantee that the passenger will get to fly on the same day.
In addition, airlines attempt to sell excess capacity utilizing consolidators, who traditionally sell airline tickets at a discount. Since the terms of the relationship between the airlines and the consolidators are generally not flight specific and are typically defined months in advance, the sale of tickets through a consolidator does not provide a sufficiently dynamic mechanism for airlines to sell such excess capacity when actual demand fails to meet forecasted demand. Even assuming that the airlines could release the tickets for sale through the consolidators at the last minute, there is currently no effective way for the consolidators to announce the availability and price of such tickets to customers.
Airlines recognize that there is a large source of latent demand associated with leisure travelers who are willing to purchase tickets at a favorable price. There is currently no effective way, however, for an airline to receive an offer from a customer for leisure travel at a particular price set by the customer, below the airline's published fare. In particular, there is no effective way for the airline to be confident that if the airline accepts the customer's offer, the customer will book the ticket without using the information to ascertain the airline's underlying level of price flexibility, which, if known to an airline's competitors or customers, could dramatically impact the airline's overall revenue structure.
As apparent from the above deficiencies with conventional systems for selling goods and services, such as airline tickets, a need exists for a system that permits a seller to sell excess capacity when actual demand fails to meet forecasted demand. A further need exists for a buyer-driven system that permits an airline to sell tickets to leisure travelers at a price set by the customer, typically below the airline's published fare. Yet another need exists for a system that permits sellers to stimulate sales of excess inventory, without compromising the seller's published price structure. Another need exists for a system that permits sellers to capture and process consumer demand for each selling price of a given item, such as a given fare class on each airline flight.